


A Thousand Words

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Humour, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has taken up a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Written for nietie's birthday!

“Just...put you arm, yes, just there...and straighten your leg, bend the other one at the knee...”

“What is this, Twister?”

“ _...and bend at the knee.”_

Stephen sighed and did as he was told.

“Perfect. Hold that.”

“Ryan,” Stephen pouted, “come on. I thought you said this would be fun.”

“Stop pouting. This is fun. And stop talking.”

“I knew you only liked me for my body.”

Ryan planted a feather light kiss on Stephen's shoulder. “Stop. Talking.”

Stephen fell silent as the sounds of footsteps got closer and he bit at his bottom lip.

“I'll make it all worthwhile,” Ryan told him. “Just think about that.”

Stephen's cock twitched.

“Or maybe not,” Ryan added hurriedly, as the life drawing class entered the room. Some of them were a bit old and he didn't want Stephen's considerable assets giving anyone a heart attack.

“Oh, Ryan, he's perfect,” the teacher sighed. “All right class, today we are focusing on legs and the lower half of the body. Remember what I told you last week about shading. And don't forget that we've got the room for an extra hour today.”

Stephen tried to keep his expression blank whilst simultaneously glaring at Ryan. He'd definitely not said anything about being there longer than an hour. Which meant Stephen had no choice but to conjure up the only image he could think of to keep himself under control – a naked Lester.

Then all he had to do was concentrate on not throwing up.


End file.
